


噤聲

by touka (toukanatsumi)



Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukanatsumi/pseuds/touka
Summary: 突發燉肉練習，整鍋只放了肉。
Relationships: Shimizu Genshin/Kamijo Uta





	噤聲

「雅樂⋯⋯」弦心擰著眉心停下動作，俯下身貼近雅樂肩口：「你能不能先⋯⋯別叫出聲音？」   
  
動作牽動兩人相連之處，雅樂難耐地輕哼了聲，才喘著氣莫名其妙地問：「啊？」   
  
見雅樂側過頭，弦心不禁湊過去親吻他纖巧的唇瓣，不料卻使得下身往甬道裡頂得更深，又從戀人喉間激出幾聲宛轉的低吟。感受到腸壁絞得更緊，弦心蹙起眉頭，停在原處不敢再亂動。   
  
「雅樂的聲音太好聽了，我會撐不住⋯⋯」   
  
微啞的嗓音帶著熱度吹在耳畔，一陣戰慄從尾椎竄上後腦。雅樂嘖了一聲，報復似地夾緊體內的性器：「撐不住就、快射啊⋯⋯廢話什麼⋯⋯」   
  
雅樂夾得他忍不住悶哼，弦心喘著氣，仍調不勻挑逗下加倍紊亂的呼吸，他投降似地輕啄眼前泛紅的耳廓：「但我想讓雅樂舒服。拜託。」   
  
「嘖。」雅樂瞥了他一眼，纖白的指尖探向床頭，拉來另一顆枕頭墊在臉下。   
  
「會不會太悶？」明明是自己的要求，看見雅樂把臉埋進枕頭他還是擔心地問：「還是你要咬著東西就好？」   
  
他說著，拇指輕撫過戀人的嘴唇。雅樂偏過臉來，側眼看著他微啟雙唇，那雙淡紫色的眼眸因情慾而迷濛，每一瞥看在他眼中彷彿都是過於誘人的勾引，弦心不由得伸手探進那張小嘴。雅樂乍看順從地含入他的指頭，戀人輕按舌尖、愛撫過口腔的手指卻再度挑起下腹的慾火，雅樂閉上眼，放任本能纏吮起口中的手指，感受到停留在自己體內的性器似乎又脹大了些，幾乎頂上小腹。他不由自主地輕吟喘息，不覺擺動下身向戀人需索。   
  
「雅樂、」弦心蹙起眉頭，難耐地將額頭抵上雅樂肩膀，但下身仍然順從戀人的索求挺動起來。他抽出沾滿唾液的指尖，摸索著撫上雅樂堅挺的乳首：「聲音⋯⋯」   
  
「唔嗯、弦⋯⋯！」   
  
責備的語氣沒能制止弦心的動作，體內粗大的性器一次又一次往他下腹頂，退出時狠狠輾過敏感處，沒給他喘息的機會又往深處挺入。雅樂掐緊了枕頭，埋著臉緊緊咬住下唇，喉間仍然漏出不受控制的嗚咽。後穴的痠脹早已堆疊成過多的快感，混著乳尖傳來的酥麻把思緒攪得糊成一團，他只能塌著腰任由弦心一下下拓開柔軟的腸道。彷彿嫌這樣還不夠，渾沌的感官中雅樂感受到溫熱的大手離開了乳首，撫過肌膚往下腹滑去。   
  
這動作挑起雅樂本能的期待，內壁不自覺縮緊，弦心的手卻沒再往下，停在下腹挑逗地打著圈。   
  
「弦⋯⋯」他出聲原想責備，嘶啞乏力的嗓音聽起來卻反倒像甜膩的哀求。   
  
「雅樂，」弦心挺到底不再抽送，指尖仍在戀人下腹來回游移，靠在他耳邊問：「想要嗎？」   
  
弦說聽了他的聲音會受不了，而他又何嘗不是？聽出弦心嗓音裡的熱度，一陣麻癢竄上腦門，雅樂抿緊雙唇。   
  
「囉嗦⋯⋯」   
  
「不想要？」弦心語帶笑意，卻也不掩飾自己侷促的喘息。鼻尖摩挲著戀人的耳朵，他炙熱的吐息吹在雅樂鬢邊，手掌再次往下游移，輕輕撫過大腿內側細滑的肌膚。   
  
「但我、好想要雅樂⋯⋯」   
  
他說著情不自禁地擺動腰部，又在戀人體內深處緩緩挺動了幾次。   
  
「弦⋯⋯！」溫吞的頂弄對於臨近高潮的身體近乎折磨，叫出口的名字很快換成了隱忍的呻吟，雅樂咬著牙摸索著抓起弦心的手，不由分說往自己下身帶去。   
  
那隻手掌順從地握住他硬挺的莖柱，被溫度包覆的感受讓雅樂舒服得嘆息。   
  
弦心以拇指抹去前端透明的津液，指腹在敏感的尖端打著旋，附在戀人耳邊的低語都帶上了興奮的顫音：「雅樂⋯⋯好濕⋯⋯」   
  
沒想到他一開口，炙熱的內裡竟絞得比先前都緊，弦心咬緊牙關才忍著沒射出來。   
  
「喜歡這樣？」他喘著氣問，變本加厲地擠壓玩弄起戀人的性器前端，笑裡滿是寵溺。   
  
「才沒有⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」   
  
言不由衷的話語騙不過肉體交纏的戀人，他早被逗得渾身都隨著弦心手上的動作酥軟地發顫，內壁也跟著一下又一下收縮，絞得弦心難以承受地蹙起眉頭。他刻意放輕動作搓揉著冠狀溝，壓低聲音湊在雅樂耳邊低喃：「說想要？」   
  
停留在高潮邊緣的快感惹得雅樂眼眶泛紅，他緊咬下唇握住弦心的手在自己性器上捋動，但弦心偏不配合，小幅度的套弄反而撩撥得他更加難受。   
  
「說想要。」   
  
戀人摻雜著吐息的低啞嗓音抹去了雅樂最後一丁點理智，他顫抖著身子迷亂地張開雙唇，話語不受控制地溢出喉間：「想⋯⋯」   
  
他才說了一個字，弦心便吻了他的耳朵一下，緊接著挺起上半身狠狠抽送起來，手掌隨著動作來回套弄著他脹得發疼的性器。前後夾擊的快感弄得雅樂渾身發軟，他無力地握著弦心捋動自己性器的手，再也壓抑不住地放聲呻吟，不消多久就躬著背射了出來。精液一股一股灑在床上，在高潮中收緊的後穴也絞纏得弦心緊擁著戀人纖細的身軀射進套子裡。   
  
房裡一時只剩下兩人粗重的喘息聲。弦心挨在雅樂肩口喘著氣，稍微緩過呼吸才偏過頭輕吻了戀人的側頸，然後從他體內退出來，把套子打了結扔進垃圾桶。   
  
雅樂翻了個身癱倒在床上，怔怔看著弦心擦去沾在床鋪上的濁液、簡單清理過兩人的身體，又躺回他身邊，摸著他的頭髮問他身體是否還好。   
  
雅樂虛脫地搖搖頭，側過臉吻了戀人的臂膀一下，嘗到淡淡的汗水味道。下次還是放聲叫出來好了，他閉上眼任由弦心的大手揉著他頸子，在全身痠軟乏力的倦怠感中怨懟地想。   
  
  
_fin._


End file.
